


Prompt #42

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [42]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Magic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #42February 10, 2021Genre: Fantasy / WitchesPrompt Idea: Mock DuelSource: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #42

"Is that all you got?" Simon called out, dodging a thin electrical current whizzing by him.

Aliz aimed another bolt at him. Tiny sparks shot out only a few feet and fizzled down to the ground. She loathed dueling practice. She had horrible aim, very little power and zero coordination. But Simon pestered her all day to practice with him. He loved mock duels because he was really talented and competitive. Aliz knew he enjoyed beating her. He was so annoying.

She made a T-sign with her forearms. 

"Time out? Again?" Simon shook his head. "What now?"

"Sorry. Technical difficulties." Aliz clapped her hands together. She felt very little magic in her hands. Nothing tingled or hummed, but what else was new?

"Why didn't you bring your wand?" Simon waved his crystal one at her. The wand twinkled and gleamed in the sunlight. It was gorgeous. 

Aliz cupped her hands and blew into them. Maybe she was just a bit chilled. "I forgot the wand. You said I could just freehand it."

"No offense but it's like dueling with a toddler." Simon twirled his wand, ruffling her hair. Her hair stood on end and he laughed. 

"Stop it!" Alice tugged her hair down. She just wanted hurry up and be done with the mock duel. She planned to go straight home and nurse the blisters, marks and small cuts on her body. She would need to patch up and sew all the burn marks on her clothing as well. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Simon blew on the tip of his wand and aimed at her. "Ready?"


End file.
